


The First Time

by FormulaFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is returning from University and it has been three years since he has seen Fernando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I have fiddled with some ages to make this fit and work. Not all of them are transferable to RL F1.

Mark was coming back from Uni. It had been three years since Fernando had seen him. He felt older than he was when they said good-bye; Fernando had been fourteen and hormonal and not really understood what his body was feeling. But he knew now. He felt closer to an adult than a teenager at the age of seventeen and his skin prickled at the thought of seeing Mark again. He understood why. He hadn’t tried anything. He wanted the first to be Mark. And his ‘welcome back’ party seemed to be the best opportunity to exploit. 

The invite had come through the post. Fernando had been waiting for it. Each morning he would race down the stairs in order to beat his mum to the pile of envelopes that cluttered the welcome mat. She had got used to stepping out of his way and observed him flick through the envelopes with some kind of desperate passion. Normally leading to him slumping back into the kitchen and dropping the pile of envelopes on the side with a dark look around his eyes. His mum wanted to ask what he was searching/waiting for. He had only just finished his first year of college and hadn’t applied to Universities yet, so he couldn’t be waiting for an offer. But the way he sulked back up the stairs and disappeared into his room made her hold her tongue. Whatever it was was extremely important to him and she would let him come to her if there was a problem. That was the way it worked. But the day he came to the kitchen smiling with the normal post in one hand and the red envelope in the other his mother sighed in relief. She didn’t enjoy moody Fernando; he could be very bitter. 

“Finally here, cariño?” His mum had smiled whilst washing a plate. She kept her eyes on the plate, but she could feel her son blushing behind her. She turned to look at him fiddling with the corners of the envelope. “Well open it then,” She smiled, turning back to the dishes. Fernando tore the red paper without grace. He couldn’t help but wonder if Mark had chose the colour because he knew Fernando liked it. He pulled out the invitation and stuck it to the fridge, scribbling the date on the calendar across the room. She crossed the room and read the invite. 

“We’re not busy,” Fernando put out, assuming his mother would say no.

“I’m aware, cariño. You have a good time,” she had smiled, patting Fernando on the shoulder. 

But now it was here. And as Fernando was looking at himself in the mirror he was trying to work out how good of an idea this was. It was possibly, highly so, that Mark had met someone at Uni. Fernando was worried that in those three years he had been forgotten. And it hurt because of how he felt about Mark. There was a soft knock on the door and Fernando turned to see his sister sticking her head around it. 

“Ooo!” She teased. “Isn’t little Nano looking all grown up?”

“Fuck off, Lorena,” 

“Hey! Just ‘cause you think you’re an adult doesn’t mean you can talk to me like that,” She said, moving into his room. He glared at her through the mirror wishing her to go away. She moved so she was standing behind him with her head resting on his shoulder, smirking. “So is this Mark guy hot?”

“Lorena!”

“What? He’s only a little younger than me. I thought maybe-”

“-I don’t think he thinks that way,” Fernando muttered, looking down at his shoes and praying she didn’t ask him to elaborate. 

“What do you mean?” Fernando sighed and continued to look at his feet. He looked at Lorena through the mirror and watched the realisation fall onto her face. “Oh.”

“Can you just leave me alone now?” Fernando asked, turning to face her. Her smile was too triumphant for Fernando’s liking. 

“No can do, little bro,” she said, ruffling his hair. He swatted her hand away and turned back to the mirror to make sure it still looked presentable. “I’m your lift,” Fernando stared at her wide-eyed.

“Why can’t-?”

“-I offered,” she smiled teasingly. 

“But I can drive,”

“You’re learning; you’d need me in the car next to you anyway,” Lorena folded her arms in amusement as she watched her younger brother. He opened and closed his mouth stupidly before he threw his door open and descended down the stairs. 

“Muuuuuum!” he called as he walked. 

“She is taking you, no arguments!” His mother’s voice returned. His face screwed into a frown as he walked into the front room and folded his arms. 

“But I’m nearly eighteen!”

“Nearly? You’ve only just turned seventeen,” she said, not turning from the book she was reading. 

“I can drive myself!” 

“You’ve had two lessons and suddenly you’re a Formula One driver,” she exasperated, closing her book and looking at her son. “No means no, Fernando,”

“But-”

“-No buts. She will drop you off and come and pick you up when you are finished,”

“Mark can give me a lift home,”

“Not if he’s been drinking,” Fernando looked at his feet. How did he ask without giving it away? Lorena came into the room and leant on the doorframe, making him blush more. 

“Mark’s kind of said that I can stay the night. It’s not due to be finished until really late and he didn’t expect you to come out and get me,” Fernando looked pointedly at his feet. 

“When were you planning on telling me this?”

“Now?” Fernando’s mum stood up and crossed the room to him. She placed a hand on each of his shoulders. 

“Only because I trust Mark,” She lent down and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Be careful, be good and have a fantastic time. I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Fernando smiled back at her and threw his arms around her neck and pulling her into a hug. He knew Mark would be OK with him staying. Wouldn’t want him to leave if things panned out the way he wanted them to. 

“Gracias,” Fernando muttered into her ear and his mum squeezed his shoulder in acknowledgement as he pulled back out of her hold. 

“Come on then, party boy,” Lorena said, unfolding her arms and gesturing to Fernando to leave. He placed his hand in his pockets and checked he had his phone before nodding. 

“You look wonderful, cariño,” His mother smiled. 

“Right little stud,” Lorena joked and ruffled Fernando’s hair again. He glared at her and she laughed. 

“Be nice, Lorena,” their mother commented, returning back to her book. Lorena rolled her eyes and Fernando stuck his tongue out at her. 

“See you later,” Fernando called back as they walked out of the house and towards Lorena’s car. Fernando stood by the driver’s side door and Lorena scoffed at him. 

“No chance,” She laughed, unlocking the car. 

“I can drive there and then you can drive back,” Fernando said, holding his palm out for the keys. Lorena pushed him out of the way and got in the car. Fernando sighed as he fell into the passenger’s seat. “You’re no fun,”

“You’ve only had two lessons,” Lorena added as she started up the car. 

“But I can do it,” Fernando whined, folding his arms and looking over to his sister. She concentrated on the road as she reversed off the drive.

“Not in my car,” she muttered as they took off down the road. Fernando stayed silent for the majority of the journey, just watching the landscape whizz past. The closer they got to Mark’s house, the more nervous he was beginning to feel. He had thought about different scenarios that could appear for ages, but now it was really happening. And the more he thought about it, the more he felt uncomfortable. Within himself, within what he was wearing. He had the urge to tell Lorena to turn around and go back, but he remained quiet. He was just nervous. He hadn’t seen Mark for too long. 

The car slowed to a stopped and Fernando’s stomach dropped as he realised they were there, outside Mark’s house. Fernando checked his watch. Half-six. The time the party started. So he wasn’t late or early. But he couldn’t get himself out of the car. He just sat, staring at the door five yards away. He could feel Lorena’s eyes burning into the back of his head but he still didn’t move.

“You alright?” She asked. Fernando just nodded. Lorena shut off the engine and Fernando turned, facing forwards. “You sure?”

“Yeah…” Fernando let his voice fade on the small word. A sickening feeling was building in his stomach and he felt so nervous. Why was it this hard?

“But…?” Lorena prompted. Fernando closed his eyes. 

“It’s been a while…” There was a small pause. Lorena placed her hand on Fernando’s shoulder. 

“I bet he’s the same guy who left three years ago,” Lorena smiled at her younger brother. Fernando smirked a little at her comment, but the worry was threatening to crush him. “It’ll be great, Nano. Just don’t get too drunk,” Fernando looked up at her to see her wink and gave a small smile in return. He took a deep breath before he revealed his real fear. 

“What if he doesn’t remember me?” 

“He sent you an invite,”

“Yeah, but…” Fernando sighed and turned away from her. “What if I’ve changed or he has and he doesn’t-”

“-You’re worrying unnecessarily, Nano. Just go and have a good time,” She leant across him and opened his door, unclicking his seatbelt as she leant back into her chair. Fernando gave her a thankful look and she gave his shoulder a shove. “Now go before I drive you home.” Fernando smiled as he climbed out of the car and shut the door. He heard Lorena turn the engine back on and just as he got to Mark’s door he heard her drive off. He turned to watch her go before he gave three sharp knocks on the door. He thrust his hands into his pockets and turned slightly away from the door. A few moments of stillness passed. A loud bang sounded and made Fernando jump turning to see if he could make anything out through the fogged glass window in the door. 

“Fuck.” He heard in a perfect muffled Australian accent through the door. He could see a figure moving across the hallway but he couldn’t see what was happening. “Double fuck.” Mark said again and it made Fernando smile. He saw the figure disappear from his sight and he rested his forehead on the window, shading his eyes with his hand, to try and find out where Mark had gone. “Just a sec!” Mark yelled to him and he fell back to his old position, pushing his hands in his pocket. He thought about replying but a different thought grabbed his attention. There was no music. Just the sound of Mark. And the thought made Fernando check his watch again. He wasn’t early; he was on time. So why was the house so quiet? 

Before he had time to divulge on the thought the door was opened. Fernando looked round but no one was standing in the doorway. He frowned as he took a tentative step forwards. Peering around the door, he saw the dark, empty hallway and the foot of the retreating figure of Mark. 

“Come in,” Mark called back to him and he walked in, closing the door behind him. It felt odd to let himself into the house that he hadn’t seen in three years. It looked the same. Apart from it was darker, and quieter, and emptier. Fernando followed the way Mark had gone and saw him sitting in the front room scrutinising a graze on his elbow. Fernando rolled his eyes. Mark hadn’t changed in that respect: still accident-prone. He moved across the room and took Mark’s arm in his hands. 

“I just-” Mark started.

“-Fell?” Fernando smiled. Mark rolled his eyes and watched Fernando as he left the room. He came back with a damp paper towel. He ran it gently over Mark’s graze. 

“I heard the door and kind of… fell down the stairs,” Mark explained sheepishly. Fernando tried to prevent himself from laughing at Mark’s clumsiness. 

“At least you’re not bleeding,” Fernando said as he looked down at the graze on Mark’s arm. 

“Thanks, doctor,” Mark smiled and took in Fernando’s face for the first time in three years. Everything felt right with Fernando around and it had been hard some nights to be so far away from him. They had stayed in contact via text, but Fernando always made Mark feel anything was possible. He smiled down at the younger man, noting the faint stretch of stubble on his chin. Fernando had hit puberty well. His voice was lower than Mark had remembered it and when he had first spoke he couldn’t quite believe it was Fernando. But it was. He was sure the innocent fourteen-year-old boy he had left all those years ago was still around somewhere, but he appreciated the seventeen-year-old man that seemed to be too mature for his age. Very down to earth. A few drinks would make him forget all that Mark mused with a smirk. 

Fernando looked down and blushed at Mark’s smirk. He didn’t like the fact it made him feel young, like Mark was taking the piss out of him. He took the paper towel back into the kitchen and threw it away. As he returned, he lingered in the doorway, starting to feel awkward. Mark folded his arms and smiled amusedly at Fernando’s obvious uncomfortableness. The more Mark stared, the deeper red Fernando’s cheeks got. Mark’s eyes raked over Fernando, taking in his open collared white shirt, dark white washed jeans and faded white trainers. 

“So where is everyone?” Fernando asked, keeping his eyes on the floor. Mark looked down at his watch. 

“No due to be here yet,” Mark said, retaking his pose of leaning against the table behind him, arms folded, with an amused expression on his face. Fernando looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“What?”

“Half-eight people are getting here,” Mark said nonchalantly.

“But the invite said-”

“-Your invite said half-six,” Mark corrected. “The others said eight-thirty.” Fernando started at him blankly for a moment. 

“I don’t understand,”

“That’s not surprising,” Mark laughed as he moved towards Fernando. Fernando’s breath became ragged as Mark got closer, stopping so his face was mere centimetres from his own. He swallowed, fighting to stay calm. 

“Why not?”

“You seem older, but really you’re not…” Mark tucked a strand of Fernando’s hair behind his ear and Fernando’s anger at Mark’s implication that he was young was wiped from his mind. “Still young… and innocent,”

“Am not,” Fernando breathed out, trying to appear in control of the situation. He wasn’t. Far from in control. Mark smirked at Fernando’s failed and pointless attempts. 

“You are, mate,” Mark moved closer to Fernando so his lips were right on Fernando’s ear. “You just look much hotter now,” Fernando visibly shivered in anticipation of Mark’s words. Mark’s breathy, gentle laugh filled Fernando’s brain and he felt his knees weaken. He instinctively grabbed Mark’s blue shirt to stabilise himself, blushing instantly. He stared down at the floor, scared of what would happen if he looked up at Mark. He felt Mark push his thumbs through the belt loops at his hips and pull him forwards. 

“Am not young,” Fernando somehow managed to say. His eyes fixed on a spot over Mark’s shoulder as he tried, again, to keep himself calm, trying not to think about where Mark’s hands were and what they could potentially do. Mark lent back so he could look at Fernando’s face. 

“No?”

“No… am nearly eighteen,” Mark laughed at his comment. 

“Just turned seventeen, how do you work that one out?”

“Maybe in terms of years, but mentally…” he looked up into Mark’s eyes. “I am more like your age,” 

“Really?” Mark said, still with a disbelieving tone. Fernando pouted, making him look like the fourteen-year-old boy Mark remembered.

“Yes. I know more than you think. I know what I want.”

“And what might that be?” Mark asked. The casualness of his question demolishing any confidence Fernando had had. His eyes diverted back to the spot above Mark’s shoulder. Mark watched Fernando’s face, but once he realised he wasn’t going to reply, he ran a hand up Fernando’s side slowly. Fernando felt light-headed instantly, though he held gaze with the wall, not focussing on the feeling running down to his navel and lower. Mark’s hand continued its journey upwards until it was cupping Fernando’s face. Fernando let his eyes close and before he could stop himself he pushed into Mark’s touch. Mark observed Fernando and how his touch was affecting the young Spaniard. It seemed so odd that he was his age when he had left. But now he was back and he didn’t want to leave him again. They had been away too long. It had hurt Mark, just catching glimpses of his life from his updates on Twitter. But every time he saw another update it had hurt. He wanted to share those moments with Fernando, not view them from behind a screen.

Mark let go of Fernando and crossed the room to the carrier bag of party decorations he had to put up. Fernando stood for a moment, confused. Disappointment filled him as he watched Mark pull out a banner from the bag. Fernando folded his arms and stood sheepishly at the corner of the room. He had thought he had worked out why Mark wanted him to come early, but his actions were not showing that to be correct. Mark turned to Fernando.

“Rather than standing there I could really use your help, mate,” Mark said, waving one end of the banner at Fernando. He crossed the room and took the paper out of Mark’s hand, accidently brushing his fingertips with Mark’s. Mark showed no change as he smiled at Fernando and turned away to extract the other end of the banner. Anxiety bubbled in Fernando’s stomach and he had the urge to run for the door and leave Mark on his own. 

“So why am I here early?” He asked, dragging his eyes from his exit. Mark kept his focus on his hands. 

“I needed some help setting up,” Mark said and Fernando felt another wave of disappointment crash over him. 

“Oh.” Mark had finally got his end of the banner and, through the rustling of excess paper, missed Fernando’s comment. The two of them moved over to the window and, by standing on chairs, pinned each end to the wall so it filled the space above the clear glass. Fernando hopped off his chair and moved into the middle of the room to view it and make sure it was straight. But instead he frowned at it. Mark watched him. 

“Leave your end as it is and adjust it from mine,” Mark commented but Fernando shook his head. 

“Is fine.” He said, still frowning up at it. Mark jumped down and joined him. “What is it?” Fernando looked up at the mainly white banner that bared a logo on the far right hand side. It was a bull jumping under a red arch and the words ‘University of Brands Hatch’ ran next to it from the centre of the banner. Mark smiled at Fernando’s confusion. 

“It’s the Uni’s banner,” Mark said and Fernando turned to face him. 

“I don’t understand,”

“Well, I thought it would be weird for me to hang signs saying ‘welcome back’ because it would seem I was welcoming myself back. So Jenson said-”

“-Who’s Jenson?” Fernando interrupted, trying to hide the jealousy from his voice. Mark had spoken of Jenson a lot to Fernando and he didn’t like it. Jenson was in Mark’s Uni so they had spent the whole last three years sharing accommodation. Fernando didn’t like that at all. 

“You know who Jenson is,” Mark said and Fernando shrugged, turning to the bag of decorations and routing through it. “Anyway, Jenson said that if it was too weird then we should just get a Uni banner; much more universal,” 

“Not surprised,” Fernando said in a low voice. 

“So when the Uni had it’s open day,” Mark continued as if he hadn’t heard Fernando. “We took it. It was funny to see the lecturers trying to work out where the sign had gone,” Mark looked down at Fernando. “What do you mean ‘not surprised’?” Fernando sighed. 

“Just seems like the type,” He muttered. Mark smirked at Fernando’s jealousy. If only he knew. 

“You don’t even know him,” Mark folded his arms and Fernando looked up at him through his eyelashes. 

“From what you tell me I make the assumption,” 

“He’s great fun; you’ll like him,”

“He is coming tonight?”

“Kind of his home now too. Tonight’s his house warming I guess,” Fernando shot up and looked at Mark with wide eyes. 

“What?”

“He’s moving in. He didn’t have anywhere to go and since I have this place to myself now my parents moved back to Australia-”

“-Great, Mark. That’s fantastic.” Fernando snapped as he crossed into the kitchen and headed to the table of drink. He contemplated pouring himself one, but he had never really done it before. He was relying on Mark tonight to help him out. He settled for lining them up in some sort of order. Mark followed him out and frowned at him. 

“You alright?”

“Never been better,” Fernando snapped again, keeping his attention to creating the straight line of Smirnoff bottles. 

“That’s bollox,” Mark scoffed, making Fernando turn round and glare at him. 

“How would you know?”

“Because I know you,”

“It’s been three years, Mark, you don’t know how much I’ve changed or grown up,”

“I know you.” Mark moved towards him as Fernando scoffed and turned back to the bottles, moving onto lining up the cans of Strongbow. Mark grabbed his shoulder but he shrugged it off. 

“I didn’t realise he was staying,” Fernando muttered. 

“I didn’t think you’d care,” Mark said, placing his hand on Fernando’s shoulder again. Though his words sparked more anger in Fernando. Fernando pushed Mark hand off him and glared at him again. 

“No, of course not. I wouldn’t care because I’m just a kid!” Fernando spat as he pushed past Mark and headed for the door. Mark easily caught his arm at the bottom of the stairs and prevented him from moving any further. 

“I’m sorry, Fernando. I was just helping him out. It won’t change-”

“-Why did you invite me tonight?” Fernando spun on his heels and glowered at Mark. Mark let go of his wrist and it fell limply by his side. 

“Because I wanted to see you,” 

“Well now you’ve seen me. Why do you want me to stay?” Fernando folded his arms and reflected the moody teenager Mark kept forgetting he was. But he felt heart-broken at Fernando’s words; did he really not understand?

“See, you say you’ve grown up, but you really haven’t,” Mark spat, his anger covering his sadness.

“You don’t know me anymore! I could be anyone now and you wouldn’t have a clue!”

“That’s why I want you to stay! Because I’ve missed you, Fernando! For fuck sake, mate! This is the problem with you whilst you’re in this moody teenage phase! You think you understand but you don’t! I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, I’ve wanted to come back and seen you before, during holiday time, but I just knew that saying good-bye again would be too hard! And I don’t ever want to say good-bye again! That’s why I’m staying and not moving back to Australia! Because I want to be here with you!” Mark’s intense frown was crushing Fernando. He was trying to take in his words, let his body register them, but Mark’s anger was washing them away. He tried to focus on one thing, the best thing he could hear.

“I don’t-”

“-Of course you don’t understand,” Mark sighed in a mixture of relief and happiness. He caught Fernando’s face in his hands and tilted it up so he was looking at him. “Hell, I’m a proper adult and I don’t even get it. But I know I want you, need you, Fernando, and these last three years without you have been unliveable. How I managed to get a degree in the middle of all this I don’t know,” Fernando looked deeply into Mark’s eyes. 

“But Jenson-?”

“-Jenson is my friend and I’m helping him out, that’s all,” Mark said, brushing Fernando’s hair from his face. Fernando began to blush. “You need a haircut, mate,” Mark mused as he twisted the strands around in his fingers.

“I thought you might like it long, it makes me look older,” Fernando said, his blush deepening as he looked down. Mark shook his head. 

“I prefer it nice and short so it doesn’t block your beautiful face,” Mark said, and as Fernando looked up at him he closed the gap between them, gently touching his lips to Fernando’s. He leant back and looked down at Fernando as he watched the Spaniard’s eyelids flutter open. It made Mark smile. Fernando echoed his smile and pushed himself up on his tiptoes to re-close the gap between them. A moment so gentle that it summed up everything Fernando had hoped it would be. Or who have been. Just as Fernando wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck they heard the key turn in the door. Fernando panicked and darted up the stairs just as Jenson walked in. 

“Home sweet…” Jenson’s cheery tone faded and his expression turned confused as he watched someone run up the stairs and Mark turn to him with a not amused expression. “Home?” Mark rolled his eyes. 

“Great fucking timing, mate,” Mark said as he took one of Jenson’s bags. Jenson gave him a knowing smile. 

“So that’s Fernando then?” Jenson winked and Mark threw his bag back at him. 

“Play nice,” Mark warned and Jenson shrugged, keeping that smirk plastered to his face. 

“Wouldn’t dream of doing anything else,” Jenson said, nudging Mark’s shoulders as he followed Mark up the stairs. Mark noted that the door to his bedroom was shut and stood in front of it as he gave Jenson a quick tour. He used his hand to indicate each room with the other resting on the handle of his own. 

“My room, Bathroom, Your room and the cupboard where we keep bed linen, towels and shit,” Jenson looked around before his eyes settled on the cupboard. 

“Can I fit in that?” Mark frowned. 

“Why would you want to?”

“For fun?” Jenson shrugged dropping his bags on the floor. He moved over to the cupboard and opened it, looking inside. “Before we fill it with shit…” With one swift pushed Jenson hauled himself up and sat comfortably on the shelf that was at his hip height from the floor. He swung his legs in and gestured for Mark to close the door. “See, this would be great for Halloween,” Jenson’s muffled voice said through the door. 

“Mmm,” Mark said, turning the lock on the door and moving towards his own room. 

“We could sit in here, or one of us could, and then invite people in and scare the shit out of them,”

“Yup… Something like that,” Mark smiled as he opened his own door and went into his room, leaving Jenson trapped in the empty cupboard talking to himself. Fernando was sitting on his desk chair spinning in circles with his knees pulled in close to him when Mark entered the room. Mark rolled his eyes; one of his friends was trapped in a cupboard and the other was spinning on a chair. He felt like the only adult around. 

“Sorry,” Fernando said, bringing himself to a stop and hugging his knees closer. Mark crouched down in front of him. 

“S’alright, who can resist?” Mark joked, but Fernando was staring at the floor. “Hey,” Mark cupped Fernando’s face and brushed his thumb across his cheek. “Its just Jenson,”

“But I don’t know him,” Fernando mumbled, feeling more like a child as he spoke. He wished he was Mark’s age; then they wouldn’t have had this time missing each other and he would have known who Jenson was.

“He’s currently trapped himself in the cupboard outside,” Mark said and Fernando couldn’t help but smile at the memory of his first time round the house when he had done the same. “You’re a lot more alike than you think. He’s great, Fer. He understands,” Fernando dropped his knees to the floor and slid off the chair so he was crouching, level with Mark. He cupped Mark’s face with his hands and kissed him gently, like they had before Jenson interrupted them. Fernando rested his forehead on Mark’s and looked into his eyes. 

“Thank you,” he sighed, finally feeling he understood something his body was trying to tell him. Mark kissed him briefly in reply and then stood up, holding out his hand. Fernando took it and let Mark pull him up. 

“Let me formally introduce you,” Mark smiled and lead Fernando out of the room. He kept his hand wrapped around Fernando’s as they entered the hallway. 

“Very funny, Mark. Yes. Ha-ha, pick on the new kid. Lock me in the cupboard, really mature. Let me out now. You’ve had your laugh,” Jenson was saying to no one. Fernando couldn’t help but smile at the sound of the voice trapped in the cupboard. Mark stepped forwards and turned the lock before he stood back beside Fernando, never letting go of his hand. 

“Have you tried pushing on the door?” Mark called. In reply, Jenson pushed on the door and it opened slowly. His embarrassed face came into view as the door swung open. 

“Oh.” Jenson said. 

“Get out I want to introduce you,” Mark said and Jenson climbed out of the cupboard. He shut the door and as he turned back to face Mark his eyes fell briefly on their interlocked hands. “Jenson, this is-”

“-The famous Fernando, yeah. Good to finally meet you,” Jenson smiled, looking at Fernando. He blushed slightly before taking Jenson’s hand with his free one and shaking it. Mark gave Jenson a small glare at the use of ‘famous’ but Fernando seemed to not pick up on it. 

“Right, and Fernando, this is-”

“-The famous Jenson,” Fernando smiled, turning to face Mark. Mark looked down at him in a jokey glare. 

“I like him; he knows how to get you too,” Jenson winked, pulling their attention back to the Brit. “Maybe you could teach me some tricks?” he asked Fernando. 

“In exchange for some of yours?” Fernando replied in a cheeky tone. Jenson smiled.

“Deal.” 

“Great, so it’s gang up on Webber day now?” Mark asked the room. Fernando and Jenson exchanged a look before both turning to Mark.

“Yeah.” They chorused together and Mark rolled his eyes. 

“Did you bring any bags with you?” Mark sighed, changing the subject. 

“Just a couple more in my car,” Jenson said as he threw his car keys at Mark. Mark caught them easily and Jenson smiled audaciously. “Thanks,” Mark shook his head as he turned to descend the stairs. “Do you mind helping me, Fernando? I’ve got a few things to unpack and I thought…” Fernando looked at Mark for confirmation. Mark smiled at him encouragingly. 

“Umm… OK,” Fernando said, letting go of Mark’s hand. Jenson opened the door and gestured for Fernando to go in as he turned around and picked up his bags. Mark gave him a warning glare to ‘play nice’ and Jenson held his hands up in surrender. 

“Trust me,” he mouthed before disappearing into the room behind Fernando. Mark darted down the stairs and out the front door as quick as he could without making too much noise. He walked towards the parking space where Jenson’s car should have been and frowned at the empty area. As he looked around, he saw the black Honda Jazz sitting happily down the road and internally cursed Jenson. This had probably been some sort of plan so he could talk to Fernando alone; Mark wanted them to talk and become friends, but he was more worried about what he could tell Fernando Mark had said or done in the past three years. Even with only a few minutes to go into details. 

He jogged down the street and climbed into the drivers seat, turning it on and pulling into the empty space easily. He grabbed Jenson’s bags, locked the door and rushed back into the house. He ascended the stairs two at a time and opened Jenson’s bedroom door, having an odd sense of deja vu from their Uni days. 

“Prick,” he said to Jenson as he dropped his bags on the floor. Fernando was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, handing Jenson clothes to hang up in the wardrobe. They both looked over to the door as Mark entered. 

“You wouldn’t be a very good bag boy, would you? Something valuable could have been in there,” Jenson said, returning to handing up the shirt Fernando had given him. Fernando just smiled at the banter between the two of them, finding it all very amusing. Mark fell onto Jenson’s freshly made bed next to Fernando and took his hand again.

“Good thing my aspirations are higher than a bag boy… or a chauffer,” Mark added, making Jenson chuckle. Fernando frowned. 

“I don’t understand,” Fernando said to Mark after handing Jenson another shirt. Mark adjusted himself so he was more comfortable and closer to Fernando. He began absent-mindedly drawing patterns on Fernando’s palm. 

“He was a prick and parked his car down the road when I had left a space for him,”

“He really hates it when you do that,” Jenson added as a side note to Fernando. Fernando smiled at him, resting his back on the wall and relaxing as Mark drew on his hand. 

“It’s unnecessary!” Mark protested as Fernando passed over another shirt. 

“It’s funny,” Jenson said as he hung up the shirt. He then swatted Mark with a pair of jeans. “And hey! If you’re just going to come in here, wreak my bed and distract my wonderful helper then get out!” he joked. 

“Alright, so you can tell him more Uni stories,” Mark scoffed. 

“Uni stories?” Fernando asked, sitting up.

“I hadn’t mentioned a thing. We were discussing cars,” Jenson said as he shook out his jeans. Mark looked from him to an expectant Fernando. 

“Nothing important, I’ll tell you some other time,” He smiled, getting himself off the bed and pulling Fernando with him.

“No, no, he’s helping me,” Jenson said, breaking their hold of each other. Fernando looked a little sheepish but Mark just folded his arms. 

“Passing you clothes?” Mark said dubiously. 

“It’s a very important job,” Jenson said.

“Yeah but I don’t trust you’re tongue,” Mark retook Fernando’s hand.

“That hurts, Mark,” Jenson said in a dramatic style, making Fernando laugh. 

“Well next time you want our help use the parking space that’s left for you,” Mark sang and he pulled Fernando from the room and lead him across the hall into his own. He let go of Fernando’s hand to shut the door. “Sorry about him,” Mark said, sitting on the bed and twisting his fingers through Fernando’s belt loops on his jeans. 

“Don’t apologise, I think he’s funny,” Fernando said, all too aware of Mark’s proximity to his navel. Mark gave a small tug on Fernando’s jeans to bring him closer. Fernando’s breath caught in his throat. 

“I knew you would,” Mark smirked, running his right hand up Fernando’s side, slipping his hand under his shirt. 

“I’m sorry,” Fernando said suddenly, making Mark stop and look up at him. 

“Why?” 

“Because I was jealous. I shouldn’t have been. He is your friend and I get that,” Fernando was glad he was standing above Mark; he didn’t have to look at his face as he said the words that felt heavy on his chest. Keeping his hand under Fernando’s shirt in place, Mark stood up, cupping his cheek with his other hand. 

“You don’t have to apologise for being jealous,” Mark said, staring into Fernando's eyes.

“But I should trust you,” 

“You do. I know you do. It’s OK to be jealous as long as you know when to not be, which you do,” Mark brought his lips to Fernando’s for a moment. “Obviously,” Mark captured Fernando’s lips again and wrapped the arm under his shirt around his back, resting in the curve of his spine. His hand on Fernando’s cheek slid back into his hair and supported him, bringing him closer. Fernando turned his head slightly and Mark licked Fernando’s bottom lip. But Fernando being so young and innocent didn’t get the message and just wound his fingers into Mark’s hair. Mark pushed into Fernando with a little more force, moving him backwards until he hit the wall. Fernando gasped and Mark thrust his tongue in his mouth making him moan deeply. 

Fernando’s hands passed onto Mark’s shoulders and across his back clumsily. He didn’t really know what he was trying to do, what he was meant to do. After a few moments of stupidly fumbling he pushed them back into Mark’s hair, which evoked a small laugh from the Australian. Fernando broke away from him to look into his eyes, worried Mark was mocking him. But as Fernando read Mark’s eyes he reflected Mark’s smile and pushed himself back into Mark’s kiss. Fernando felt a little braver and so he pushed back into Mark until they both fell onto Mark’s bed. Mark held Fernando closer to him through the hand placed on the small of his back, but when Fernando slid up him to get closer he created a friction between the two of their legs. Mark’s head fell backward. 

“Fucking hell, Fernando,” He said with his eyes closed, just letting the sensation roll over him. He felt Fernando moving on top of him and almost predicting his movements, Mark caught Fernando’s wrist as it headed between Mark’s legs. “No, mate,” He opened his eyes to look at Fernando’s confused expression. “Just slow down,”

“But I know what I-”

“-You don’t Fernando,” Mark said, sitting up. Fernando climbed off him, panting slightly, watching his face as he turned to look at him. “You’ve got his idea in your head. Of what you think you want. It’s being powered by lust and I need you to think about it before we go any further. Because I wouldn’t ever intentionally do anything to hurt you but I need you to understand that this wont be simple. People won’t understand. They won’t accept it because people are bastards and they can’t accept things outside their perception of normal. I need you to really think about why you want to do this, and not just for me but for you as well. OK? Because you will probably end up getting hurt because of it and I don’t want that to happen. But there are people out there who don’t get it and will never understand that it doesn’t matter who the couple is or what gender they are. And going into this will never be simple.”

“But I want you to be my fi-”

“-That’s not what I’m asking you to think about; you know yourself this goes deeper than a fling. And I need you to understand and consider it because I’ll understand if its too much and if it’s just about timing then I will wait, but I need you to know. I need you to understand,” Mark stared deep into Fernando’s eyes to make sure he understood. And Fernando was right about himself. He was older than he looked. And he was taking the whole situation extremely seriously for a guy who only ten minutes ago was spinning in circles on a chair. Mark cupped his face and kissed him gently. But Fernando didn’t push it further than Mark gave. He understood what Mark wanted him to decide, to think about. Even though he knew the decision had already been made. The gently knock on the door made them both turn and Jenson poked his head around the frame. 

“How’s it going?” Jenson asked in a normal tone. Why couldn’t everyone be like him? Accepting. Understanding. Respectful. From what he was viewing Fernando and Mark could have simply been having a casual conversation. He hadn’t got a clue what was really being discussed. 

“Great, thanks… just catching up,” Mark said, turning back to Fernando. Fernando smiled and Mark pushed himself off the bed, alone. He turned back to Jenson. “Ready to get this party started?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Jenson smiled, stepping out the way so Mark could leave the room. Fernando followed almost sheepishly. They all walked down the stairs in a single file line. Once at the bottom, Jenson and Mark departed to the front room to finish setting up and choose some music – Jenson was very impressed with the banner hanging above the window – and Fernando returned to setting out the drinks. Once the first couple of people started arriving it suddenly seemed that the house had filled in seconds. The crowd of people was huge and Fernando felt even if he had tried to find Mark in the midst of people he would probably just loose himself. The loud base of the dreadful R&B music Jenson had chose was pounding into Fernando’s head and he was finding it difficult to think. He took his glass out into the garden, that was also swarming with people, and sat himself on a tree stump in the corner, hidden from view of everyone. 

He took this opportunity of almost invisibleness to think about what Mark had said. He knew how some people felt about what he wanted with Mark. How some people were so old-fashioned they had closed off their minds to accept any change. Anything different was unnatural. But what he felt for Mark was not unnatural. It was amazing. A feeling that filled him so full of joy he was surprised it wasn’t infectious. And nothing and no one could stop him from having that feeling because that was what he wanted. And apparently what Mark wanted too. So he didn’t care what anyone else thought because it just mattered what Mark and he thought. So his decision was made. And he set it in stone. 

“Hey, cutie! What you doing on your own down here?” A drunken girl stumbled over to Fernando and crouched in front of him. He swallowed nervously. 

“Just sitting, trying to get away from the noise,” he yelled; someone turned the music up and the thumping began to pound in Fernando’s head again. 

“You not like this one?” The girl asked in drunken outrage. Fernando just shook his head. “I’ll teach you how to enjoy it,” she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him up. He left his empty glass on the stump he had been sitting on and allowed himself to be pulled into the midst of the crowd. The girl turned to face him and placed her hands on his hips. “You’ve got to feel the beat, let it move you,” she said, swaying his hips in time to the pounding in his head. She let his hips go and encouraged him to keep up the sway she had constructed. “Yeah, and then you throw your hands in the air, just let yourself go!” she smiled, throwing his hands up. They were momentarily airborne until he felt like an idiot and let them float back down. The girl pushed herself close to him and his hands rested on her hips. “So what’s you’re name?” she muttered in his ear, her arms wrapping around his neck. His impulse was to run but he swallowed it down, letting his hands slide from her. She used one of her own to guide them back to her hips. 

“Fern-” he said, his voice being stopped as she pushed herself closer to him so they were now rubbing against each other.

“Nice to meet you, Fern,” she purred seductively in his ear. “I’m Dasha,” She guided his hands onto her back and slowly began to push them lower. Fernando swallowed, trying to find a way out of this. He should have run whilst he could.

“Nice to meet you, Dasha,” Fernando muttered, though he wasn’t sure if she was listening to him anymore. The pounding abruptly stopped and a new song started. Fernando took his chance. He pushed out of her hold and stood a little distance from her. “I’m have to go to get a drink, you stay here,” he added as she made to follow him. She nodded and gave him a seductive wink before he turned away, pushing through the crowd. He wanted to find Mark. He wanted to find him now. He didn’t like this anymore. He wanted to be with people he knew. 

Somehow, he managed to get back into the house, but that became no easier a task to find Mark than it was before he had returned inside. There were people everywhere and he was starting to panic. His skin tingled for Mark’s touch as he tried to force the memories of the girl whose name he had already forgotten out of his head. He stopped at the drinks table to pour himself a drink, thinking it would calm him down. As he lifted the glass to his lips he couldn’t do it. He placed the full glass harshly onto the table. He didn’t want to drink; he wanted to find Mark. By some stroke of luck, over the horrid pounding from the room beside him, Fernando heard an Australian accent calling.

“Don’t fucking go in there! Go up for a piss, fine, but stay out of the bedrooms!” Mark yelled over the music at some insanely drunk person who was just giggling. As Fernando squeezed through people he saw Mark frown towards the front room. “And someone tell Jenson to turn that shit down! We don’t want to wake the entire-Ooph!” Mark had the wind knocked out of him as Fernando threw his arms around his waist and pulled himself close. Mark looked down in concern at the small figure clutching onto him. He began to untangle himself from Fernando so he could talk to him when he spotted Jenson. He grabbed Fernando’s hand firmly and pulled him through the people towards his housemate. Fernando clutched tightly to the back of Mark’s shirt, staying as close to him as humanly possible. Mark spun Jenson around. 

“Turn your fucking shit down, we’re not at Uni anymore. There is a whole street with kids trying to sleep on it, have some consideration!” Mark said, putting his lips close to Jenson’s ear so he didn’t have to yell. Jenson pulled away a nodded, ploughing through people to get to the stereo system. Back to the level it initially was, Mark was satisfied people wouldn’t have a reason to call the police. He looked down at his watch. It was only half-ten anyway and as long as the music was shut down by twelve no one had any right to complain. He moved back through the sea of people with Fernando and climbed the stairs easily. No one was upstairs but Fernando was still holding close to Mark. He opened his bedroom door and led them inside, sliding the lock in place. He sat Fernando on the edge of the bed and cupped his face. 

“Don’t leave me again,” Fernando sighed, pushing out of Mark’s hold and wrapping his arms around him again. Mark brushed his hair soothingly. 

“I didn’t leave you,” Mark said, pulling Fernando closer.

“Not tonight, for Uni. Don’t do it again, please,”

“I’m not planning on it,” Mark sighed, placing a gentle kiss on Fernando’s forehead. Fernando sat up, looking at Mark. 

“Good. Because I decided.” Mark straightened up too, the seriousness of the moment becoming clear. “I don’t care,”

“Huh?”

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks, Mark. I love you and I want you and no one will ever stop me or tell me I can’t. Even if they did I would ignore them because they are wrong. I can have you… If you’ll have me,” Mark sighed contently and smiled over at Fernando. Because he knew Fernando understood what could happen, how some selfish, narrow-minded people could act or what they might do. But it didn’t bother him. It didn’t faze him; he knew what he wanted. He wanted Mark. He was a lot older than his age gave him credit for. 

“I’ll always have you,” Mark smiled, pulling Fernando into him by his collar. Their lips met easily and the place they reached earlier that evening returned, as if it had never left. But Mark was solely in control this time. He let one of his hands slide into Fernando’s undone collar and trace the bones that ran from his neck to his shoulder. Fernando shiver at the pleasurable touch and forced his lips onto Mark’s more. Mark broke them apart and transferred his kisses down Fernando’s neck. The Spaniard rolled his head to the side and tangled his fingers in Mark’s hair. As Mark was kissing his neck, he carefully undid Fernando’s shirt, exposing his skin to the edge of the moment. Fernando sighed into Mark as his hands brushed over the newly exposed skin. Mark pushed Fernando back gently so he was lying on the bed with his shirt open before he returned to kissing Fernando’s neck. He worked his way down his torso until he reached his sensitive nipple. Without warning, he took the raw flesh and sucked deeply on it, arousing the most beautiful moan from Fernando. 

“Mark,” he sighed, feeling his hips buck and the hand that was still tangled in Mark’s hair gripped tighter. But Mark didn’t stop. The pressure was building and Fernando felt as though it was going to tear him in two. “Mark! Por favor! No puedo! Demasiado! Por favor!” Mark dragged his fingers down Fernando’s sides and finally released him. Fernando fell back on the bed and began panting hard. Mark’s tender touch traced down to his navel briefly before he pushed his hand down Fernando’s trousers, taking hold of Fernando’ cock and pulled himself up the bed so he was laying on top of him, keeping all of his weigh off him with his spare hand. Fernando was hard and Mark’s fingers itched to smear the pre-cum over his tip. Fernando was trying to calm his breathing but he felt his hips beginning to rock slightly, trying to create the friction between him and Mark’s hand. Mark stared deep into Fernando’s eyes, reading the lust and pleasure there. 

“You look so fucking hot,” Mark breathed in his ear. It was so hard to not just make Fernando cum in his hand right now, but the way he had reduced him to Spanish and made him beg. Mark craved those striking words again. “Especially when you want it so bad,” Mark smiled as he looked over at Fernando’s face. Tears of pleasure were building in the corners of his eyes and he was fighting to hold his words back. Mark added a little pressure to his grip. 

“Fuck,” Fernando breathed, his head rolling back. He tried to focus on anything but the friction he was craving from Mark’s hand. 

“Tell me how badly you want it,” Mark purred in his ear. Fernando swallowed hardly. It was everything he had ever wanted. The only thing he had ever wanted. 

“So bad, Mark. Really bad,” he said, bringing Mark’s face to his own and kissing him deeply. Mark rewarded Fernando with a single upwards slide of his hand, making Fernando gasp and buck his hips. He looked into Mark’s eyes, his own screaming with the need for more than he was being given. 

“In Spanish,” Mark breathed. Fernando didn’t have to think twice before his native language was rolling off his tongue. 

“Tan mal, Mark. Necesito esto. Te necesito, por favor. Por favor, Mark. Te lo ruego. Por favor,” Fernando panted. Mark pushed himself up off of Fernando and briefly remove his hand from Fernando’s twitching, swollen cock. Quickly, his own trousers and underwear fell from his waist and he kicked them off onto the floor. Fernando’s eyes fell to Mark’s gently hand movement on his own cock and he whined in anticipation. Mark smirked as he released himself and hooked his fingers through Fernando belt loops and pulled them down, discarding them quickly and then removing his boxers. Fernando busied himself with removing Mark’s shirt as his underwear was removed and he sighed as Mark removed the restraint from his pulsing length. 

Mark straddled Fernando’s hips and aligned himself so he was in line with Fernando. Taking hold of them both in one hand, he lay down over Fernando and caught him in a kiss. And his hand began to move; Fernando became more and more messy with his kiss. Caught between panting, kissing and moaning Fernando could feel himself coming undone. This was the best feeling. Having Mark here, creating that burn between the two of them that he never wanted to evade. He was so glad he had waited. Mark knew what he was doing and the moment was so perfect. He head felt back and Mark began sucking on the skin at the curve of his neck and shoulder. It was all too much. He felt light-headed but grounded. He was flying but trapped here by Mark’s loving embrace. And Mark’s hand pumped them both faster. Fernando could feel Mark’s moans reverberating on his skin. 

“Sí! Mark Carajo! No puedo aguantar! Pronto muy pronto! Mark por favor! Que estoy cerca! Tan cerca! Sí! Cogerme! Carajo! Mark! Sí! Sí! Por favor! No te detengas! Mark! Carajo! Por favor!” Fernando cried, the pumping action of Mark’s expert hand sending him over the edge. He couldn’t form a coherent thought. His hands gripped tightly onto Mark’s shoulders and his head rolled back. Mark released his skin to let his own cried of ecstasy sound. 

“Fernando, fuck!” He yelled, pumping them both at a vigorous speed. Having both the friction from his hand and Fernando’s cock was too much. Much more than he had dreamt it would be. He could feel his body shaking, his muscles in spasm due to the pleasure. And he knew it would end soon. He felt Fernando release first. The sudden rush of heat as his balls clenched and released onto his hand. It splashed up Fernando’s stomach as he screamed Spanish profanities he breathing momentarily suspended and his back arched before he crashed down to the bed. As he was catching his breath, Mark released him and finished himself of shortly afterwards. He fell forwards onto Fernando mixing their seed together on their stomachs. Both just laid for a while, panting and breathing in the other. Never wanting the moment to end. 

Mark eventually pushed himself off Fernando and moved across the room to get some baby wipes to clean them up. He knew that the best thing at that moment would be a wet flannel, but it was too risky leaving the room and bumping into another partier. Mark cleaned himself before he moved over to the spread form of Fernando on his bed. He clean him up, being gentle around his cock, before he threw the wipe in the bin and opened his pyjama drawer. He extracted a red pair of pyjamas he rarely wore and moved back to Fernando. He placed them on the edge of the bed and extracted his own from under the pillow, pulling them on gingerly. He perched on the edge of the bed and lent over Fernando, brushing the hair out of his face. 

“Hey, you up for changing for bed?” Mark asked softly. Fernando’s eyes felt heavy and he fought to open them. Instead he just sighed and Mark laughed down at him. He picked up the long red bottoms and slowly pulled them onto Fernando’s legs. Fernando winced slightly as they passed over his spent cock, but he soon found that peaceful state of mind again. “No, don’t sleep there, you’ve got to move,” Mark smiled, pulling Fernando into a sitting position. Fernando grumbled something incoherent in his sleepy state that just made Mark laugh at him more. Eventually, Mark got him under the duvet and into bed, lying next to him with his arms resting against Mark’s torso. Mark sighed as he leant back, his eyes falling shut. 

“Mark?”

“Yes Fernando,” there was a pause. 

“You were my first,”

“Just like you wanted,” Mark smiled and pulled Fernando closer. 

“But there are other things,”

“Not tonight, mate. Just let this be the first, how it is… Perfect,’ Mark placed a gentle kiss on Fernando’s temple before rolling his head back to its initial position. 

“Perfect.” Fernando sighed happily. There was another pause. “Have you tried these things before?”

“Not all of them, some will be new for both of us,”

“But always perfect,”

“Because you’re here,” Mark sighed. 

“I love you,” Fernando said, turning his face to Mark’s. Mark looked down into his coffee brown eyes and smiled. 

“I love you too,” he stated, bringing their lips together for a brief moment. Fernando curled closer into Mark and they both fell silent for a while. 

“Te amor, Mark,” Fernando sighed and Mark felt him fall heavy on his chest, indicating he was asleep. 

“Te amor, Fernando,” Mark said as he followed him into the pleasant solace of his dreams, picturing the wonders that could be discovered in round two.


End file.
